


Откуда ты знаешь, как умирают Ангелы

by Ivzi4_is_orc



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Erik tries to joke about death while dying, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivzi4_is_orc/pseuds/Ivzi4_is_orc
Summary: — Но ангелы не умирают— Именно поэтому я здесь, в гробу. Не ангел, никогда не был, и им не стану.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 3





	Откуда ты знаешь, как умирают Ангелы

_Глаза у птицы заволокло, серые с золотом глаза у птицы,_  
_Птица дышит хрипло и тяжело, тёмные перья её разметались,_  
_Птица заглядывает в меня за миг перед тем, как начать мне сниться,_  
_И, засыпая, берёт мою руку невесомыми призрачными перстами._  
_— Башня Rowan - Август_

* * *

Рауль пробирался сквозь плотную вязкую тьму, с которой изо всех сил боролся его фонарь. Мутная серость подвалов сменялась непроглядным мраком и наоборот, как бы разделяя места, в которых бывают люди и которыми повелевают призраки и скользящие тени. Потолок и стены, оставаясь на своих местах, словно бы постоянно сдвигались и давили на виконта. В прошлый раз с ним был перс, была Кристина, вместе они сдерживали это давление. Сейчас Шаньи был совсем один, спутниками его были лишь шелест крыс, свет фонаря, да собственное дыхание, как то слишком громко отдающееся в пустых коридорах.  
Они были доверху наполнены гнетущим тленом, он сочился между камней, выступал на потолке, вылезал под ногами эфемерными кочками, о которые юноша то и дело спотыкался, хотя на самом деле пол был ровным. И на первый взгляд ничего необычного — подвал как подвал, мало ли под такими колоссальными как Парижская Опера зданиями не менее огромных катакомб. Но находиться здесь было невыносимо. Непонятное давящее на сознание чувство, какая-то смесь паники и апатии сковывала грудь и мешала нормально дышать. В прошлый раз Раулю было не до этой атмосферы, он её попросту не замечал. В одиночестве же всё без стеснения раскрывалось перед ним. К тому же, в этот раз он пришёл с совершенно иной целью.  
Даже несколько пугало, с какой поразительной точностью эти похожие друг на друга коридоры оказались выжжены в памяти виконта. Он точно знал, куда идти. Он точно помнил все повороты и проходы. А может его вело некое шестое чувство, будто в нужной ему комнате стоял магнит, к которому тянулся внутренний компас.  
Чем дальше, тем тяжелее. То ли давящее чувство усиливалось с каждой секундой нахождения в этом ужасном подземелье, накапливаясь и застывая подтёками воска, то ли чем ближе Рауль находился к цели, тем страшнее ему становилось от того, _с кем_ ему придётся встретиться.  
Постепенно воздух становился всё более влажным, что свидетельствовало о приближении к озеру. Вот и оно, вот его недвижимая гладь, отдающая голубоватым загадочным свечением, делавшим это место похожим на портал в иной волшебный мир. Приветственно стояла прибившаяся к берегу лодка, будто только и ждала, что кто-то придёт в гости. Ему показалась подозрительной такая дружелюбность, но никакой сирены из рассказов перса, убивавшей всех, кто посмел приблизиться к дому Хозяина Оперы, никаких других ловушек не было. Стояла пугающая безжизненная тишина. Чужой порог он переступил совершенно беспрепятственно. В доме не горело ни единой свечи, и продолжать светить так ярко фонарём казалось кощунством, поэтому виконт приглушил его до минимума и пробирался дальше почти на ощупь.  
Шаньи без труда нашёл нужную ему дверь и открыл так тихо, как только мог. За ней была всё та же непроглядная тьма, в которой юноша различил орган, некогда пугавший и завораживающий обитателей Оперы своими волшебными звуками, и балдахин, стекающий откуда-то сверху, о цвете которого он знал только по рассказам Кристины — в темноте всё казалось чёрным. Под балдахином стоял небезызвестный гроб. В гробу, в обрамлении шёлковых тканей лежало чёрное недвижимое существо, никак не прореагировавшее на появление чужеродного элемента в своём обиталище и только сверкавшее безучастными золотыми глазами. От встречи с ним взглядом по спине Рауля пробежали мурашки, дышать сразу стало тяжело. Шаг, шаг, ноги словно отделились от тела и живут своей жизнью, самостоятельно принимая решение, куда идти, и вот юноша стоит уже почти вплотную к гробу.

— Я надеялся на смерть с косой, — хрипло произнёс Эрик. — А это всего лишь вы.

Рауль молчал, не зная что ответить и пытаясь не смотреть ему в глаза и в лицо, блуждая взглядом по краю гроба.

— А может просто галлюцинация умирающего разума, — продолжал Эрик, обращаясь в никуда. — Да, галлюцинация, вы бы сюда не пришли.

— Я настоящий, — тут же с некой оскорблённой ноткой подал голос виконт и тут же замолчал, будто почувствовав стыд, за то, что нарушил ход чужих мыслей.  
Эрик моргнул будто через силу и несколько удивлённо посмотрел на собеседника.

— Вы даже не спросите зачем я здесь? — осторожно спросил тот.

— Мне всё равно.

Снова повисла тягостная тишина, прерываемая лишь тяжёлым дыханием Эрика. Шаньи внезапно услышал, насколько оно было хриплым и шумным. Каждый вдох давался Призраку Оперы с трудом, каждый выдох опустошал его едва-едва накопленные со вдохом силы.

— Что с вами? — снова прорвал оковы молчания Рауль.

— Я умираю.

— Что?! — виконт был настолько поражён, что чуть не перешёл на крик.

— Не кричите, — мучительно поморщился Эрик. — Проявите хоть каплю уважения к моему состоянию.

Рауль смущённо замолчал. Он действительно не ожидал этого. Он помнил бывшего Ангела Музыки совершенно по другому. То был человек-чудовище, наделённый способностями, граничащими с магией, что приводили всех в трепещущий ужас. Сейчас от монстра почти ничего не осталось. Эрик был похож на большую раненую птицу. Чёрный плащ лежал, как чёрные беспомощные крылья, что больше никогда не будут летать. Тёмные волосы разметались по простыням, как тёмные перья. Птица настолько обессилела, что больше никогда не сможет петь.  
Неосознанно подойдя ближе к гробу, Шаньи снова подал ставший совсем тихим голос:

— Почему вы умираете?

— Я познал самое большое в мире человеческое счастье, такое сильное, что выдержать его смертному существу практически невозможно. Раз испытав такое счастье, не сможешь больше без него жить, — виконту показалось, что на глазах умирающего блестели слёзы, говорил он вдохновенным шёпотом. — Раньше я думал, что испытал всю боль, известную человеческому роду, но был неправ. Всегда есть нечто способное сломать тебя, каким бы закалённым ты не был. И это нечто обрушилось на меня, когда моё счастье оторвали с мясом и кровью в первые же мгновения.

Теперь Рауль ясно видел слёзы. Они поблёскивали золотом у самых глаз и стекали по щекам, с виду равнодушно, но на самом деле храня в себе море боли. Эрик разбит. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Как тонкая вазочка из китайского фарфора, которую невозможно склеить полностью — будет слишком много дыр и трещин, сквозь которые непременно вытечет жизнь, ещё быстрее, чем сейчас. Рыдания слабо сотрясали его тело, из-за чего он стал задыхаться. С трудом приведя дыхание в норму, Призрак продолжил, снова обращаясь в никуда, словно бы думая вслух.

— Я хочу, чтобы это закончилось, но, видимо, Смерть решила поиздеваться. К слишком многим людям она приходила по моей прихоти, я успел ей изрядно надоесть. Теперь никак не могу дождаться.

— Но раз она не приходит, значит вам не нужно умирать, — пылко произнёс Рауль, но тут же осёкся, встретившись с резко вспыхнувшим взглядом Эрика.

— Успокойтесь. Мало того, что вы портили мне жизнь, так ещё и пришли портить мне смерть.

— Я пришёл вас спасти.

Показалось, что Эрик усмехнулся, будто столь наивное юношеское высказывание рассмешило его.

— Меня уже не спасти.

Эта фраза хлыстом рассекла воздух и ударила по сердцу Рауля. Он шокированно помотал головой, чтобы сбросить с себя эти ужасные слова, тяжело осевшие на нём.

— Я вижу, вам жалко, — совершенно спокойно произнёс Ангел Музыки. — Вы жалеете талант, который мир так скоро потеряет? Не переживайте, родится новый человек, он превзойдёт меня, а вы уже успели насладиться моими творениями сполна.

— Нет, я не могу поверить…

— А вам придётся, таков конец пути у каждого из нас.

— Но ангелы не умирают, — с отчаянной настойчивой уверенностью воскликнул Рауль.

— Поэтому я здесь, в гробу. Не ангел, никогда не был, и им не стану. Когда на чаше весов окажется всё моё мастерство, все таланты, всё равно они будут словно пёрышко, по сравнению с моими грехами.

С каким горьким равнодушием были произнесены эти слова! Раулю стало невыносимо жалко этого человека. Сколько бы его не называли монстром, чудовищем, дьяволом, он был обычным живым человеком, так же нуждающемся в любви и заботе, как и все. Он пытался заполучить их всеми способами, но, потеряв единственную надежду, принял самую страшную и неотвратимую судьбу. С такими мучительными усилиями пытавшийся выбраться из-под земли к свету, рвавшийся с жертвами и кровопролитиями, снова попадёт под землю. Навсегда. Снедаемый горечью и скорбью Рауль обессиленно опустился на колени рядом с гробом под непонимающий взгляд Эрика.  
Грозный ужасающий Призрак Оперы сейчас выглядел действительно похожим на призрака, измождённого печалью и болью. Впрочем, неудивительно — одной ногой он уже был на том свете. Раулю казалось, что сделай он одно неверное движение, и этот хрупкий Ангел сломается в его руках, кости раскрошатся, как тысячелетний минерал, и всё тело мгновенно рассыплется в прах. Но когда он осторожно взял ладонь Эрика в свою, то понял, что руки его сохранили прежнюю силу, теперь же навеки уснувшую. Пальцы — почти скелет — были ледяные настолько, что их холод обжигал, контрастируя с вечно горячими руками Рауля. Эрик затаил своё и так прерывающееся дыхание, наблюдая за каждым движением юноши. Тот, не давая себе отчёта о том, что он собственно делает, перебирал его пальцы, бережно прикасаясь губами. Он пытался согреть эти руки своим дыханием, пытался вернуть жизнь своими поцелуями. Он глупо надеялся, что если подарить Эрику ту недостающую нежность и ласку, он не умрёт. Так по-детски желал чуда, как в сказке. Вот ещё один поцелуй, и Призрак Оперы встанет из этого жуткого гроба, сядет за орган и его громогласный чарующий голос вновь раздастся под сводами подземелий и наведёт ужас на «представителей рода человеческого». Но чудес не бывает, да и в сказках прекрасные принцы целовали далеко не руки.  
Виконт перевёл взгляд на лицо совершенно затихшего Эрика, поражённого действиями бывшего врага и боящегося пошевелиться, словно этим он спугнёт своё хрупкое видение — Призрак Оперы не мог поверить, что такое мог бы совершить настоящий Рауль де Шаньи. Глаза последнего уже давно привыкли к темноте, но хорошо разглядеть черты лица Эрика было затруднительно. Сознание Рауля стёрло их из памяти, как худший кошмар, оставив лишь расплывчатые воспоминания. Но сейчас почему-то безумно захотелось увидеть этот кошмар снова. Юноша потянулся за фонарём, чтобы сделать свет ярче.

— Маска… — упавшим голосом шепнул Эрик, кивком головы указывая на расположение оной, но виконт проигнорировал это.

Он поднял слишком весело для такого момента играющий огоньками фонарь и решительно посмотрел.  
Эрик был смертельно бледен, бледнее, чем обычно. Может даже бледнее, чем его маска. Он щурил глаза от непривычно яркого света, морщился, и Рауль невольно сравнил его с разбуженным котом. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть — и он зашипел бы по-кошачьи, показав острые клыки. Но Эрик не шипел, только моргал, в его взгляде читался немой вопрос. Повинуясь какому-то шальному любопытству, Рауль нерешительно протянул руку, но Эрик спрятал деформированную сторону лица в складках ткани.

— Зачем, виконт, зачем вы это делаете, — шептал он, комкая плащ. — Зачем вы мучаете меня. Пытаетесь убедить, будто у меня ещё был шанс на счастье. Будто я ещё имею на него право. Вы хотите сделать мне больнее перед тем, как я уйду?

— Наоборот.

Рауль украдкой положил руку на грудь Ангела и, ужаснувшись, обнаружил, что его сердце замедляет бег, а дыхание становится всё тяжелее. Щёки юноши горели то ли от переполняющих его чувств, то ли от внезапно против его воли потёкших слёз.

— Вы хотите ускорить мою кончину этими…

Запас воздуха иссяк, и пока Эрик делал вдох, Рауль поспешил убедить его в обратном. Быстрее, пока не стало поздно.

— Нет, Эрик, — в порыве эмоций Шаньи взял руки Призрака, вот вот оправдающего своё прозвище, в свои. — Нет, я хотел лишь…

— Облегчить, — закончил Эрик.

Наивный мальчишка, беззлобно думал он. Старательно строит из себя рыцаря, спасителя, отчаянно пытается исправить непоправимое. Упрямый, не сдаётся ведь, держится за какую-то мнимую надежду на спасение того, для кого оно попросту невозможно. Эрик больше не прятал лицо, не препятствовал ни единому действию Рауля. Это было уже бессмысленно. Юноша медленно, боязливо коснулся пальцами острой выпирающей скулы созданной самим дьяволом части лица. Эрик на секунду прикрыл глаза. Секунда эта показалось вечностью, которую Рауль изо всех сил пытался растянуть, не хотел отпускать этот момент. Но всё кончается.

— Прощайте, виконт.

Ангел Музыки сочувственно и даже несколько виновато улыбнулся ему слабой улыбкой и снова закрыл глаза. Рауль, смахивая дрожащими ресницами непонятно откуда взявшуюся на них влагу, поцеловал его в лоб. Как покойника.

**Author's Note:**

> Поминки поминки такие вечеринки


End file.
